Hallelujah
by Ravenclaw.princess15
Summary: If I wasn't invisible I would be here. I would make you feel beautiful. I'd take you now and -" Fred stopped. What was he doing? She doesn't want him. He was making himself look stupid. Fremione one-shot where Fred is invisible and asks Hermione for help.


OneShot, Fremione

He stepped out of the emerald flames onto the wooden floor. He was so used to ending up in The Burrow that he was surprised when he couldn't smell the familiar baking. Instead, when he stepped into Hermione's house, he smelled her old books that lined the walls.

Usually he would call out, announce that he was there, but he was here on official prank business. A few weeks ago when everyone was over The Burrow, Fred and George had been explaining their latest products, one of which was an invisibility sweet. The subject ate the sweet and promptly became invisible for half an hour afterwards. It was only Fred, George and Hermione in the living room, and Fred ate what he thought was an invisi-sweet. Hermione exclaimed and complimented the boys on their success, and Fred ran from the room before George could say anything.

He ran around the house snickering for half an hour looking like a bloody idiot before Molly had told him to stop. When he went back, Hermione was laughing uncontrollably and George explained that she'd switched the sweets, and Fred had been very visible indeed.

So here Fred was, after a week of planning. He would arrive in her living room and take an invisi-sweet. Then he would explore her house and find something he could blackmail her with, and then use this to make her help with their latest ideas for the shop. This really was an amazing prank, and Fred was excited.

Fred swallowed the strawberry flavoured sweet, and immediately felt a tingling in his fingers. He looked in the mirror and was please with what he saw: nothing. (Obviously he was still the better looking twin - he always would be)

He crept out of the room, being as quiet as possible. He walked past the books and the photographs: happy times from Hogwarts. He slowly made his way out of the living room and padded up the carpeted stairs, all the way to the second floor. As he got to the top he stopped. He could hear singing. Not just singing, beautiful singing, Hermione singing. The song was a muggle song; he wasn't sure what it was called, but he recognised it all the same. Her voice stirred emotions in his chest, emotions he'd been fighting for years.

_Focus Fred._

He shuffled towards the nearest room, but stopped when she sang louder_. "From your lips, she drew the Hallelujah,"_ She sang, giving every word life. It was the kind of singing that made your heartache, made you feel what the singer does. He turned towards her voice. How could he not? He walked towards the door she was behind, and slipped his head around it. It was her bathroom, and she was cleaning her bath. Her messy hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but strands were escaping around her face. She was wearing muggle skinny jeans, and a crop top. From the looks of it, her outfit was one she wore only for cleaning and painting.

Fred realised he'd never seen true beauty like this. Nothing, no one else compared. He'd known about his feelings for a few years now… some time in the fifth year she'd become a woman. When she was at the yule ball, he found it hard to breathe. She was stunning, radiant, breathtaking. But she wasn't his. She was the most impossible girl, how had he never noticed? Why was he noticing then? She was his younger brother's best friend. Then again, his brother was a git in fifth year.

_"But remember when I moved in you, And the holy dove was moving too, And every breath we drew was Hallelujah."_ She sang, slightly quieter that time. Fred's mind wandered. He stared at her bare skin, and thought of things he shouldn't - but he couldn't help it. What was there to stop him now? Hermione and Ron had broken up a year ago, and Ron was with Luna anyway. Hermione was single. Fred was single. She was definitely the most beautiful, clever, funny girl he'd ever met.

Fred jumped as Hermione belted out his favourite part of the muggle song: _"It's a cold, and it's a broken Hallelujah."_

His breathing became deeper, and he became very hot. He felt like crying and running and laughing all at the same time. How? He was in love. He was in love with Hermione Granger, the book worm. Hermione Granger, who literally shut a door on his face. He'd been walking behind her and she hadn't noticed, as she was angry at Ron. She slammed the door just as he walked through it, and carried on to apologise profusely as he held back tears. (It was okay though, she kept hugging him out of guilt. Her warm body had made him feel giddy.) Hermione Granger, who only the other week pranked him. No one ever pranks Fred Weasley. So how had she?

He bit his lip. He had to do something. Now. If he didn't, he would miss his chance.

Fred backed out of the room and crept over to the stairs, now with a new plan.

"Hermione!" He called. The sweet singing stopped, and Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Coming!" She shouted.

"No, wait!" He shouted, "I'm invisible!"

"You're what?!" She exclaimed after a moments pause.

"Remember the invisi-sweets? I took one, and now it won't stop!"

Hermione sighed. Fred Weasley, invisible in her house? What should she do? And, oh god, dressed as she was! Her tight skinny jeans and old crop top, she couldn't let Fred see her like this! She was a mess!

And yet… "I'm coming, make noise so I know where you are!"

She stepped into the hall awkwardly, arms folded. "Make noise!" she said, shrilly. Fred started banging on the staircase, making Hermione relax. Now she knew where he was, she knew where to go. She moved forwards. "We need to go to the kitchen." She said, slowly. Then added, "I need to know where you are, though."

"Well… I could just touch yo- I mean hold onto you. That way, you know I'm right behind you," He stammered, logically. Hermione sighed, and raised an eyebrow. She was suddenly wary. "Hermione, I'm offended!" Fred said jokingly, "don't you trust me?"

"Fine, fine. Put your hands on my hips," Hermione said quickly. Fred did as he was told, and felt his cheeks go warm. They rushed to the kitchen, and Hermione walked over to the cupboard.

"Erm, you can let go now, I guess," she said. He let go but didn't step away, unsure of what to do. Hermione bent over in front of Fred and opened the lowest cupboard, getting out two cups and some tea bags.

Fred took a breath and stepped away.

_Keep cool, Fred._

"So, what are you doing, cleaning your house on a Saturday afternoon?" Fred asked. "Don't you have a party, a date...?" He trailed off.

"God no. This is a regular Saturday activity for me," she sighed, while boiling a kettle. Thank god for muggle studies.

"You're too pretty to be home alone on a Saturday," Fred said charmingly. Hermione paused and looked confused, but regained her composure after a moment.

"I'm not prett-" Hermione scoffed.

"Don't say you're not pretty, because you are. You're pretty like the sun coming through the window in the morning: fresh and awakening and beautiful."

She stirred the cups, and tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Fred, if this is some kind of prank, stop now. Please," Hermione whispered. Fred was stricken - she thought he was joking? "Make some noise so I can give you the cup," she said sadly.

"This isn't a prank," He whispered, moving toward her. He leaned in close, "Hermione Jean Granger, you are beautiful."

She clenched her teeth and smiled a little. Fred thought she was beautiful? She held out the cup.

"Got it," he said. "What is it?"

"Tea. To calm you - thats probably why the invisibility lasting so long: stress."

He took a sip - God it tasted good.

"Hermione," Fred whispered, his invisible face inches away from her stunning one. "If I wasn't invisible -"

"Fred, if you weren't invisible, you wouldn't be here," Hermione said.

"If I wasn't invisible I would be here. I would _make_ you feel beautiful. I'd take you now and -" Fred stopped. What was he doing? She doesn't want him. He was making himself look stupid.

"Fred," Hermione breathed, "you're visible again."

He looked into her eyes, and he felt his cheeks burn. He bit the inside of his lip.

"What were you saying, about if you were visible you'd take me and…?" Hermione smiled.

Fred took a deep breath. Prepared to be hexed any second, he slid a hand around her bare waist. She glanced down, and mirrored his action. He pulled her close, slowly and carefully; so he didn't alarm her. Their bodies were now close together, almost touching.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She reacted with such electricity, such enthusiasm he was brought to life too. She pressed up against him, on her tip toes - he wrapped his arms around her, tightly. He was filled with ecstasy - what a perfect plan gone wrong!

She pulled away. "By the way, I wasn't born yesterday. I knew you'd only just eaten the sweet," She smiled radiantly, then pulled his face down and kissed him again.

_Hallelujah._


End file.
